


Vent

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic is a tired old gay, M/M, Mirage is dumb and Dummy thicc, Mirage is very confused about his feelings now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: “Witt.” Caustic is more exasperated then angry at this point. Staring at the legs petruding from the wall. He hears a muffled ‘uhoh.’“Why, pray tell. Are you doing in the vent?”
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 57





	Vent

“Witt.” Caustic is more exasperated then angry at this point. Staring at the legs petruding from the wall. He hears a muffled ‘uhoh.’   
  
“Why, pray tell. Are you doing in the vent?”   
  
“Okay okay… So I locked myself out of my lab. Yours was unlocked and I know the vents connect them..”   
  
“So you broke into my lab, damaged the ventilation and got yourself stuck.” Alexander says flatly, pinching his nose.   
  
“Y-yeah…” Mirage admits sheepishly. Trying feebly to get out, His arms where in and it was just his waist down, his legs trying to kick the wall to push himself out.   
  
  
“Unbelievable.” Alex mutters. He feels like he should leave Mirage there. Maybe overnight. Teach him not to be such an idiot. But he doesn’t he just huffs and bends down to grab Mirage’s legs.   
  
“Oh woa- uh what are you doing?” Mirage says with confused fear.   
  
  
“I’d rather not have your ass a permanent fixture in my lab.” That would destract him too much, he’s too old and gay to deal with that. He has both of Elliot’s legs under his arms and he leans backs and pulls. Witt’s more or less quiet but finally hisses out.   
  
“You’re going to rip my legs off dude!”    
  
Caustic drops them with a growl. He barely got Elliot a couple inches out. “Why didn’t you just go to the staff Witt?” He doesn’t know why he ultimately did it- He was frustrated and wanted to hit him, logically his ass was the most vulnerable- When you hit someone’s ass it’s open palm.   
  
He calculated these after the fact when Mirage lets a very confusing moan. Caustic pinches his nose, ignores the stirring in his groin. He’s too old for this and ignores the stuttering mess that’s Mirage as he decides- To take a high road. He isn’t a complete monster. Murder is fun with no lasting damage to someone’s psyche. Alexander alerts the staff of the situation and only angrly taps his foot when it takes three people and a saw to dislodge a still red-faced Mirage who just looks at him with wide doe eyes. He scoffs and gruffly states. “Stay OUT of my lab.”


End file.
